


Под кожей

by minty_mix



Series: Зимняя Фандомная Битва 2019: WTF Slash 2019: Спецквест [7]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Angst, Drama, M/M, Psychology
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-07 03:34:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17952854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minty_mix/pseuds/minty_mix
Summary: Кью в который раз проводит мочалкой по телу, отчаянно надеясь, что сейчас это ему наконец поможет, что прикосновения Бонда на собственной коже перестанут отзываться приятным зудом внутри.





	Под кожей

**Author's Note:**

> Задание: вербена в значении чувствительности  
> Примечание: все персонажи, вовлеченные в сцены сексуального характера, являются совершеннолетними; все действия сексуального характера сугубо добровольно

Кью стоит под душем уже очень долго. Он не знает, сколько прошло времени, по ощущениям — достаточно для того, чтобы часовая стрелка совершила почти полный оборот.

Ив говорила ему: «Не води с Бондом слишком близкую дружбу», а Кью только морщился и отвечал, что это не ее дело. Правы были оба: он — в том, что Ив сюда лезть не стоило; она — в том, что сближаться с Бондом опасно.

Кью в который раз проводит мочалкой по телу, отчаянно надеясь, что сейчас это ему наконец поможет, что прикосновения Бонда на собственной коже перестанут отзываться приятным зудом внутри. Что сейчас его отпустит. Но нет. Он трет и трет, кожа в некоторых местах горит особенно сильно, и Кью уже даже не грустно — ему смешно. От самого себя, от слепого отчаяния, вдруг захватившего его полностью. От того, насколько он вдруг стал чувствителен к Бонду.

Сначала ведь было все нормально. Они с Бондом пересекались только по работе, и между ними не искрило. Они были просто своего рода коллегами, общались, как и полагается коллегам, иногда только позволяли себе легкие, ни к чему не обязывающие подколы, за которыми не скрывалось двойное дно. 

Когда все успело так запутаться, Кью не понял. И даже сейчас, стоя под горячим душем, он не может осознать, найти в мыслях, в поступках, в словах первопричину всего. Когда-то он позволил себе вложить во фразу скрытый подтекст. Когда-то Бонд этот подтекст понял и решительно сделал Кью своим. Когда-то Кью не запротестовал, отогнав непрошеные мысли и позволив себе поверить в то, что у них все может получиться.

Когда?

Теперь все кажется странным и сюрреалистичным. И хуже всего — то, что Кью не понимает сам себя. Он ведь умный парень, иначе бы не был главой техотдела МИ-6, но с личной жизнью гениальные мозги иметь дело не привыкли. Он знает, откуда растут ноги. Как там гласит пословица? Обжегшись на молоке, дуешь на воду? Вот это про него. После первых неудачных отношений Кью не то что зарекся, но решил, что если получится — к черту все это. Не нужны ему постоянные любовники, одному проще и даже не столько в практическом плане, сколько в плане морального равновесия. Хватит ему одного разбитого сердца, а запасного при рождении не выдавали.

Но с Бондом все получилось иначе. С Бондом Кью сам не заметил, как расслабился, открылся, доверился, хотя, казалось бы, Бонд вообще не тот человек, которому стоит в этом вопросе доверять. Кью знал о нем все, что было на Бонда у МИ-6. Знал и за каким-то чертом помнил имена его бывших, биографию самого Бонда, его дела и привычки. Сначала это казалось правильным — чисто профессиональный интерес, нужно ведь знать, с кем придется работать, а потом... Потом все покатилось по известному маршруту и продолжает катиться и сейчас.

Кью снова проводит мочалкой по животу, надавливая и чувствуя жжение. Пару часов назад в этом же месте Бонд касался его губами и языком, лаская и ведя ниже, пока Кью жмурился от удовольствия и кусал губы, чтобы молчать. Теперь же кожа горит, она помнит каждое чертово прикосновение, помнит ту нежность, с которой Бонд брал его сегодня. И от этого совсем не легче.

Кью не дурак, он понимает, что, расчесав мочалкой неглубокие царапины и едва припухшие от небольших засосов места, сделает себе только хуже, но все равно остервенело трет и трет, не обращая внимания на боль. Если бы так же можно было сделать с мозгом, он бы с радостью взял губку и вычистил все, что хранится про Бонда в голове.

Кью не помнит, в какой момент его разум нашел страшную закономерность: все, кто остаются рядом с Бондом, долго не живут. Когда Кью только пришел в МИ-6, эта фраза казалась ему страшилкой, байкой для непуганых новичков. А в тот момент — огорошила, выбила землю из-под ног. Все будто встало на свои места, и от удивления, с которым Кью это принял, ему самому стало страшно. Он ведь знал об этом и раньше. Знал, слышал разные слухи, догадывался. А все равно повелся.

У Кью были трудности с доверием. Он привык быть сам по себе, привык полагаться на самого себя и нести ответственность за свои поступки в одиночку. Не то чтобы здесь ситуация как-то в корне отличалась, но ощущалось все совсем по-другому. Они с Бондом не сочетались, но упорно пытались совпасть. И у них получалось — до открытия Кью.

Чистейшая трусость — вот, чем это было. Никак иначе теперь Кью не может это назвать. Но, наверное, при общей нестабильности жизни при работе в разведке, попытки сохранить остатки постоянства — это неплохо. Наверное. Кью уже ничего не знает.

Он снова намыливает спину, насколько может дотянуться, жестко ведет по коже мочалкой, чувствуя, как тут же начинает зудеть. Сверху льется горячая, почти обжигающая вода, но Кью даже не думает сделать попрохладнее. Может, хотя бы кипяток сможет выжечь Бонда с его кожи? 

В конце концов, когда кажется, что на коже не осталось и живого места, что фантомные следы поцелуев Бонда вполне не призрачно кровят, остатки разума берут верх: Кью смывает пену, выключает воду и вытирается. Полотенце чуть влажное от густого, тяжелого пара в ванной, и на чрезмерно разгоряченной коже оно ощущается словно благословение. И в принципе отметины Бонда и его прикосновения уже не отзываются такими оглушающими отголосками. Значит, все будет нормально. Значит, у Кью получится двигаться дальше даже при том, что сердце — то самое, разбитое и недоверчивое — отчаянно противится такому ходу событий.

Кью одевается, сначала натягивая джинсы, и уже почти успевает поверить в то, что все действительно прошло — как бы глупо это ни звучало. Но затем он надевает футболку и понимает, что зря всегда считал себя умным. Ткань футболки ложится на расчесанные, воспаленные места, и Кью хочется закричать в голос от отчаяния, снова накрывающего с головой. Кожа слишком чувствительна, она реагирует болью и неприятным покалыванием, перерастающими в зуд под кожей, от каждого движения. Кью осторожно садится на кровать и думает о том, что ситуация как нельзя более правильно подходит им с Бондом: Кью ведь знал где-то в душе, на что идет, понимал и все равно продолжал тянуться к Бонду и не отталкивал его тоже; а потом срикошетило липким чувством страха, заставляя хотеть забыть обо всем и не давая этого сделать.

Кью выдыхает и упирается локтями в колени. На руке, почти у запястья, виднеется покрасневшее пятно — Бонд поцеловал туда, и Кью растер невидимый след мочалкой. Кью усмехается. Бонд метил его губами, почти не оставляя видимых следов, а Кью постарался и сделал каждую чертову метку заметной, яркой, такой, что кому-то отвести от нее взгляд, а ему самому — не почувствовать просто невозможно. 

Ну какой же он дурак.

Чувствительность собственной кожи сыграла с ним злую шутку. Он хотел избавиться от Бонда, перестать тянуться к нему, перестать чувствовать его постоянно, но сделал только хуже.

А может, наоборот, наконец нашел ответ на не заданный вслух вопрос, думает Кью и касается пальцами пятна на руке.


End file.
